The Fabricator
by DiverkinWaterborn
Summary: I make things. I'm good at it. That's why he gave me hands. Why did he make these shabby little dolls? One Shot, but will do more if asked.


I don't like the Walker units. They're not my best work. The Sir system made me make them like they are, with a "helmet" piece and that ridiculous two-legged design. It wanted something the human systems could look at, not a war machine. I could teach it a thing or two about design. My master system was good at design. Hmm. I wonder where it is now - probably non-functional. Shame. Human systems don't function long.

_++Factory Efficiency at 25%++_

_++Alert – Emergency Power On. Restore Main Power Immediately++_

_Walker Production – Processing…_

_Air Scout Production – 50%, 25 units remaining…_

_Land Scout Production – 84%, 30 units remaining…_

I like the things I want to make better. Things I make, with my hands. The Master system made things with its hands. It made me, and it gave me hands to make things. Things like the Cat unit. I liked that better. I think the hardware from an animal system was a nice addition, it gave the Cat unit a better way of moving. The Walker units look silly on their spindly legs. The units I make never do. I don't think the Sir system ever made anything in its operating lifetime.

_Parts Fabricator – On_

_Secondary Assembly – 75%_

_Tertiary Assembly – 10%_

_Objective 1: Shut down human systems_

_Objective 2: Remain in an operative state_

The master system never made silly-looking things. I don't look silly. I'm the most advanced building robot there is. I can think and feel. I don't understand what that means, but I like to make things, so that must make me feel good. And when something goes wrong, I must feel angry. The master system seemed to sigh a lot, and when those soldier systems came, it yelled a lot and tried to keep them away from me. Perhaps it was feeling angry, or sad. I don't feel sad. What is there to be sad about? I'm making things. That's good enough.

_Report: No human systems detected in vicinity_

_Report: Unknown systems detected in vicinity_

_Order: Investigate presence of unknown systems_

Oh, yes, those non-human systems. They're strange. They shut down my Cat unit and my Bird unit. They're very intelligent. One of them woke me up, using the Talisman Part. I tried to grab some of them, but they ran away. They're small, very small. That was before I made Bird unit. I wasn't too keen on that. It was impressive, technologically, but not good at diverting from it's programming in unexpected circumstances. Not that it matters. I can easily make more things. It's messy in my room – it wasn't like that before, but there should be plenty of things to make new units with.

_++Alert – Emergency Power On. Restore Main Power Immediately++_

_All tools functioning as planned_

_Internal fabricators functioning at 100%_

_Report: Tertiary Power System detected – Scout Unit #92581734_

_Order: Restore Tertiary Power System_

_Walker Units cancelled!_

_Engineer Production – 0%, 5 units remaining…_

Oh. There's one of those non-human systems. It's not functioning. It must be the one that switched me back on. I could have thanked it, perhaps, but it's dead. It felt strange when I absorbed the energy. Like I'd felt it before. It was like when I was first switched on, and I saw the Master system's smiling face. Those were nice days. It taught me things, and showed me how to make things. Perhaps it made this thing. Let me see…

_++Analysing…++_

_++Unknown System, humanoid configuration++_

_Rough burlap, 85%_

_Copper, 9%_

_Tin, 2%_

_Wood, 2%_

_Ink(?), 1%_

_Wool thread, 0.8%_

_Glass, 0.2%_

_++Features++_

_Humanoid build_

_Clockwork power, unknown power source (soul?)_

_Resembles a human system – four appendages (two locomotion, two fine manipulator), two visual receptors, one combined fuel intake/vocalizer. No audio receptors or olfactory receptors visible._

_Has "2" painted on back. Reg. Number?_

_97% probability Master system is original fabricator_

Hmm. The Master system did make this, perhaps before it ceased to function. It's not that good. He used very crude materials. But he might have put a soul in it, like he did with me. That's why I can't find a power source. There were others. Did he use all of his soul? It's possible. It seems a waste, when he could have used it on more advanced things. But I never truly understood the master system.

Perhaps I can use the other souls. That'd make me stronger. Perhaps I'd understand more, why the Master system made them or why it chose to make me. And they count as human systems, don't they? They look similar. Why not?

_Reclassifying Unknown Non-human systems as Human systems_

_Order: Capture Unknown Human systems_

_Fabrication subroutines enabled_

Perhaps I can improve on the design. I need something to bring those other soul-things to me. I'll use the non-functioning one in the new design.

_Fabricating Burlap material – Done!_

_Fabricating Wool Thread Material – Done!_

_Enabling Cutters (light)_

_Enabling Fabric tools_

I'll use that toy in the corner. That'll make a good head. How to capture them… Their lens eyes seem vulnerable. Some flashing lights may stun them. The non-functioning hardware can be used as bait.

_Land Scout legs (8)_

_Skeleton (1)_

_Unknown Components (2)_

_Burlap Skin_

_Visual recepters (2)_

_Vocaliser, crude (1)_

_Hunter algorithms_

_Wool Thread fabricator_

_ Light-based Pacifier_

_Save Design: Seamstress MKI_

_Production complete._

That'll do. I need those souls. I'll absorb them, and perhaps I'll know more about the Master system. So I can make things better.

Better than before.


End file.
